


Sequence Breaking

by MG_Davis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MG_Davis/pseuds/MG_Davis
Summary: A series of reflections with the Beta kids.





	Sequence Breaking

It's just a body, it's no big deal. He's alright. He's better than alright, he's fucking cool. He's like if Vanilla Ice and OutKast got together to make the chillest fucking baby this side of the Texan border. He's probably single handedly reversing climate change, freezing the planet and shit. People should be thanking him for his service. If Earth were still around, Obama would be handing him the peace prize and he’d get claps from a thousand old dudes seething behind their overgrown handlebar mustaches just because he’s that fucking relaxed. 

It's weird how many shades of red there are. Dave likes red, it's his signature, his flavor of pizzazz that tops him off like the foam on a fresh bottle of Mexican coke. But there's like a million different reds, and you don't need that many. Like two, max. He's not liking the way this blood splatter goes with his shades. He's glad Other Dave died before having to see it. It would've really thrown him off his shit, clashing with his carefully coordinated style. Yeah. Other Dave would’ve hated this. 

There’s not many places to dump this atrocity. He’s got a window, he’s got a more or less bottomless pit, and not much time to piss around until Jade gets back from dreamland. This would scare her. He doesn’t care, it doesn’t mean much to him, he’s still here. The important one. The Dave smart enough to survive anything that comes his way, like Nic Cage in that dumbass movie that John never shuts up about. Before Jade knows it, this bloody sight will be the furthest thing from her mind, and he’ll be at her fucking doorstep, giving her a bunny while something burns in the background. But he won’t even need to do that, because she’ll never see it. Only he’ll ever know. 

It takes a little muscle strength to open the window and lug himself out of it, but nothing he can’t handle. He watches himself disappear in the orange below, turning into a tiny red speck. His limbs move in whatever direction they seem to want to on the way down; apparently rigor mortis doesn’t apply to zombies or fresh bodies. Who’d have thought. It’s some weak shit, not dignified in the slightest, and it’s embarrassing to watch. Maybe if there was more time, he’d have found a boat or something to send him off on, given him something more respectable. Written a eulogy, said goodbye to his greatest homie. Said goodbye to himself. 

The blood doesn’t go away after he gets rid of the corpse, which is not cool. Kind of like the opposite. The chat log pops up on his shades, another troll, and he’s ready to throw them out the window. Sayonara, say hello to your dead alternate self if you see him. He doesn’t. He’s gotta keep his composure, or everything might blow itself to hell. Instead, he lets the annoying ass troll pester the shit out of him. They trade some wicked burns. Well, he dishes out the wicked burns and has to deal with their lousy fucking lukewarm ones. They do it until they’re satisfied with trying to piss him off, and he reaches up to take his shades off. 

There’s blood everywhere. It’s on his recording equipment, leaking into the wiring. Makes him nauseated to think of the wasted good beats, but he’s got to clean it up.

Jade really would be so fucking freaked if she saw.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. This is my first Homestuck fanfic. I guess I got into it a little later than everyone else and pretty begrudgingly. I'm going to be writing a series of pretty short fics relating to the Beta kids and aspects of their life. I might also do the trolls if people enjoy this. First up is Dave. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also shout out to [@Eddiedraws](https://twitter.com/eddiedraws) and [@Decadencethief](https://twitter.com/decadencethief) for all of their help with titling this series and proofreading. And forcing me to read Homestuck.


End file.
